Finn McMissile
Finn McMissile (sometimes known as just McMissile) is the tritagonist of the 2011 Disney/Pixar film Cars 2. He is a sophisticated spy car who has a lot of high-tech spy gadgets and is also Holley Shiftwell's associate. He is voiced by Michael Caine who also voiced Lord Redbrick. Appearances In Cars 2 At the beginning of the movie, Finn is trying to get onto a mysterious oil rig. He then finds out that the internationally wanted evil scientist known as Professor Z is leading the suspicious operations in there and that he and his minions have an incredibly dangerous weapon. Unfortunately, Finn gets discovered and is forced to escape the oil rig without getting enough information about Professor Z`s plans. Later on, Finn and his assistant Holley Shiftwell mistake Mater for an American spy car because earlier, Rod "Torque" Redline secretly placed a device containing secret information onto Mater's body. The group then agrees to have a meeting tomorrow in Tokyo, where the first race of the World Grand Prix will take place. However, Mater is attacked by Professor Z's thugs during the race, but Finn saves him. At the airport to Italy, Mater and Finn are once again attacked by Professor Z's minions, but they manage to escape from them. Finn then requests Mater to help them stop Professor Z's plans. At the Italy race, Finn, Holley, and Mater all get captured by Professor Z and are tied up in Big Bentley. They are only moments away from being crushed to death by the clock's gears, but they manage to get away just in time. The last race of the WGP then starts, and Mater finds out that Professor Z and his lackeys are going to make Lightning McQueen the next victim of their electromagnetic pulse emitter, so Mater goes to warn McQueen. Finn finds out that a bomb has been planted in Mater's air filter as part of a plan to kill McQueen. He tries to warn Mater about it just as he is about to meet up with the others. The army and the police, along with Finn, arrest Professor Z and order him to deactivate the bomb. He says that only the one who planted the bomb can deactivate it. It is later found out that Miles Axlerod (the former oil baron who sponsored the WPG in order to promote his new renewable green fuel Allinol) is the true leader of the Lemon cars and he was planning to ruin the reputation of all green fuels and have cars rely on fossil fuels instead, which would have made him and the Lemons incredibly rich, since they have many untapped oil reverses in their possession. Back at Radiator Springs, Finn and Holley go to visit Mater and ask him if he would like to join them on another spy mission, but he does not agree to, saying that he is in exactly the place he should be. In Cars 2: The Video Game In the opening cutscene of the game, McMissile has been captured by Professor Z and the Lemons, but Mater saves him just when a Lemon is about to burn him to death with a flamethrower. The Lemons then chase Mater and Finn around the oil rig, but they manage to escape. Professor Z is then about to get away in a helicopter, but Finn and Mater make a big jump and reach him. It is then revealed that this was actually a spy mission simulation at C.H.R.O.M.E (short for Command Headquarters for Recon Operations and Motorized Espionage), which is an international spy-training center. Finn also appears as a playable character in the game, along with his alternate paint job, Finn - Union Jack. Trivia *Finn was originally going to appear in the first Cars movie. In a part of the film that never made it past the storyboarding line, Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera went to a drive-in theater where a James Bond-like spy film about a superspy car known as Finn McMissile was being shown. *Finn McMissile is an in-house design of Pixar Animation Studios. His design is for the most part based on the following British cars: *The main inspiration of him come from James Bond's ultimate spy car, the silver Astron Martin DB5. However the look of the car has been slightly modified. McMissile has a different-looking grill that resembles a suave mustache, but like James Bond does, he has plenty of spy gadgets. *The other inspiration was a British sports car from 1958 that was called the Peerless GT. Because of Finn`s name, the team of developers wanted him to have fins. But when they where looking for cars to base him off of, they realized that there are only a few British cars that have fins. They then finally found a car that did have tail fins, which was the Peerless GT. *In addition, elements from Italian and British sports cars were also blended into the design of Finn McMissile. The character art director called Jay Shuster said this: "We wanted him to be a really elegantly designed English sports car from the sixties. We did this really deep search into that kind of car from that era. We took everything from all the cars we love and baked it into Finn. *In the Pixar film Toy Story 3, Finn McMissile made a cameo appearance on a poster in Andy's room. *His license plate reads 314 FMCM. The "FMCM" part is a reference to his initials, while the "314" part is a reference to his voice actor Michael Caine's birthday (March 14). *In Cars 2: The Video Game, his license plate reads 0S0 872L. Gallery Cars-2-finn-mcmissile-shooting.jpg Finn_mcmissile_hydrofoil.jpg|Finn in waterski mode Finn McMissile escapes explosion.jpg|Finn narrowly escapes the explosion Finn & Holley in japan.jpg|Finn meets Holley Shiftwell in Tokyo. Holley-and-finn.jpg|Finn with Holley 1361.jpg|Finn with Mater Finn and Holley on the plane.jpg Mater and Holley on the plane.jpg|Finn, Holley, and Mater on the plane Cs307 22cs-sel16-167.jpg Finn & Holley telescreen 1.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10371.jpg|Facing the evil Lemons Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11222.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11080.jpg|Finn and Holley in Radiator Springs Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cars Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Secret Agents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategists Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mysterious Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Theatrical Heroes